


COMIC: Eren's Flower Shop

by Milu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu/pseuds/Milu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A comic</b> about white lilies, green coloured plants and tiny oranges.</p><p>Levi's story starting from the day he first stepped into Eren's Flower Shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. black and white, just for now

**Author's Note:**

> / posted here for better width and reading than on tumblr. also because second chapter is getting longer and longer and i have no clue how I'm gonna make a tumblr post out of it OTL  
> / [you can find all the original tumblr posts for this here](http://miluuu.tumblr.com/tagged/flower_shop_au) in case you'd like to share it

  
  



	2. colour scheme

  
  



	3. two months later

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is the end of the story as I wrote it. Few spin-offs might happen though (✿╹◡╹)ﾉ☆


	4. halloween extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later, Levi gets a hold of Eren's childhood photos.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ever since seeing this one, Levi's been unable to unsee the resemblance, he calls him his little bee.


	5. 30th March

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, our angel!  
> spring is here ( ´ ꒳ `) It was also bday for this au not long ago, so i weaved them together! // v \\\


End file.
